


L'heure du thé

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tea
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'heure du thé et Narcissa est bien décidée à ce que son époux laisse son travail de côté pour se consacrer à elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'heure du thé

Elle était venue rejoindre son époux dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait été enfermé toute la journée, n’y laissant point pénétrer le moindre rayon de soleil au travers des épaisses teintures de velours lie-de-vin, qui coulaient lourdement sur le marbre émeraude. Il travaillait beaucoup depuis quelques jours. Une mission importante n’allait pas tarder à lui être confiée, si elle ne l’avait pas déjà été faite. Ce thé vert, si léger, aux pétales de cerisier, qu’elle avait fait venir du Japon, était d’une douceur incomparable, il lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait besoin de repos. Elle avait besoin de lui. Sa seule présence suffisait à égayer ses journées, à illuminer sa vie. Elle le suivrait quoiqu’il arrivât, quoi que cela lui coûtât. A peine fut-elle entrée dans cette illustre bibliothèque, dont les murs majestueux, qui s’élevaient glorieusement telles les ailes d’un auguste paon, étaient couverts d’ouvrages rares et coûteux, où vivaient toutes les connaissances qu’avaient accumulées la famille Malefoy, elle comprit qu’elle ne résisterait pas à ces yeux acier qui se posèrent sur elle. Ils la fixaient sans ciller la tête reposant nonchalamment sur le dossier de son fauteuil en velours sombre, les bras élégamment posés sur les accoudoirs en feuilles d’or. Le schisme qui régnait entre ses yeux si froids et ses mains si chaudes étaient déconcertant. Lucius était un homme qui en public et de l’extérieur semblait si glacial, au regard tranchant comme de l’acier, et pourtant qui brûlait d’une flamme intérieure dévorante. Cette flamme insatiable venait lécher son être sans lui accorder le moindre répit, elle la dévorait à petits feux, faisait trembler toutes ses défenses, celles qu’elle avait érigées dès son plus âge, et la faisait céder toute entière. Elle ne pouvait lui résister quand ses larges mains chaudes, ses mains aux doigts longs et élégants se perdaient sur elle et lui faisait oublier toute pudeur déplacée. Ce succulent thé finirait sur la table basse, pas même goûté et froid. Elle détestait le thé froid.


End file.
